The Dragon and the Phoenix
by Fuyuko00
Summary: What happens when two american girls join the Order? What role will they take and who will be saved? Begins in the middle of OOTP.  Will not be a Mary Sue! GeorgexOc FredxOc Not twincest! Rating to be on the safe side!


Disclaimer: This is written in collaboration with Keeper of Balance. Oh yeah!!!!My name is Fuyuko and hers is Haruko!! Unfortunately, neither one of us own Harry Potter... so sad, isn't? That solely belongs to J.K. Rowling. The only things we own are our original characters, Hayley and Anna, and any new spells we decide to create along the way.

Spoiler Warning: This story has slight auness to it, but if you haven't read through book six, we might give some things away, so go read those first!!

And now our loving muses!! Hayley and Anna!!! And anyone else we decide to kidnap along the way!!! (Watch out Ced, Haru and I are after you!!!)

Anna: Welcome to the random, sleep-induced story my creators fathomed!!

Hayley: The random things that can be spawned in an IM chat room...

Anna: The wonder of technology!!!!

Hayley: ... How much sugar have you had?

Anna: Its proven that you live longer if you eat candy, so nyahhh!!!!

Hayley: Without teeth?

Anna: Shut up!!!

Hayley: Anyway, this is our creators first story, so please be nice but constructive criticism is welcome.

Anna: Any flaming, we'll send the dementors after you... you know, accidentally slipping them your screen name and all...

Hayley: Enjoy the story!!!

And it begins...

Chapter One

Daylight streamed through the branches high above while a gentle breeze flitted through the trees. Birds could be heard chirping merrily against the silent babble of a creek, while in the background a squirrel ...

"Daylight?!?!?!? Since when do they come out in daylight?!?!?!Arrrrghhhhggg!!!!!"

"Quit whining!!! We have to catch them BEFORE they reach the border!! Unless you want to explain to the Canadians why we can't catch a couple of little, teeny weeny..."

"Dementors!! Straight ahead!!!"

In the distance, the gliding apparitions sailed through the trees and the two girls tore off in faster pursuit, seemingly blown by the wind. As they neared their quarry, the girls broke apart, and began herding the dementors in a closer formation. Wands at the ready, both girls silently prepared a Patronus as the dementors readied for the attack. Silvery blue eyes locked with gold ones as both girls cast the spell. A dragon emitted from one while a phoenix emerged from the other. Both began encircling the dementors, denying escape as the golden eyed girl whined "What do we do now?!"

"Leave that to me," said the silver-blue eyed girl as she blinked in concentration.

Muttering under her breath, blue eyes wide a single word issued from her lips, "Deliquesco!" A vibrant yellow light flew from her wand, piercing each dementor threw the head. As soon as the light touched them, each dementor began screeching before dissolving into black dust.

" You could've told me you'd do that BEFORE we started chasing them Hayley!", the gold-eyed girl pouted to he partner as she blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"You never asked Anna," Hayley said simply, rolling her blue silver eyes. A calm silence stretched between them as they stared at the dark dust blowing away in the breeze.

"Now what?' both girls asked as they slowly turned around and began walking back through the forest.

Anna idly swished her glass of water while Hayley sat a little too close to the fire.

"Aren't you worried about getting burned?" Anna asked, taking a sip of her water. "It's burning hot in here."

Arching her eyebrow at Anna, Hayley shifted her gaze once more to the flames. "No... that was a dumb question." Flicking her gaze briefly back on Anna, she smirked while Anna made a duh face.

"Yea, yea... I've known you for how long?" Anna replied cheekily, gazing back outside and studying her reflection. Shoulder length light brown hair framed a face set with vivid golden eyes. A laughing mouth was set in a smug smile, complemented by a lightly tanned complexion.

Meanwhile, Hayley was gazing back into the fire, her appearance burning within it. Dark mercury blue eyes stared out of a delicately cheek boned face. Long dark crimson hair complemented bronzed alabaster skin. Her mouth was set

in a knowing line, a smile hidden behind it.

"When do you think Dumbledore will contact us again?" Anna asked absentmindedly tracing the rim of her glass.

"How many times have you asked that today?" Hayley said, shaking her head. "He will when he..." Breaking off, Hayley's eyes alighted on a burst of flames appearing in the room accompanied by a golden feather. Anna whirled around and caught the bit of parchment that was floating to the floor as Hayley rose to her feet and joined her.

"Hello to you too, Fawkes," Hayley murmured softly as Anna opened the letter. It was scrawled hastily in a familiar calligraphy, short and to the point.

**Arthur has been attacked by the door. The bridge is taking up our time. We need unknown Order in London with all due haste.**

Hayley and Anna: Please review!!


End file.
